Whiger
Whiger was a chimeric Phantom Beast General that possessed the spirit of the White Tiger. He was also the only one of Phantom Beasts that turned to the side of good. Biography He possesses Rinzin power. Along with Snapper, Scorch, and five other Phantom Beasts they had attempted to overthrow Dai Shi during the beast war. The resulting feud had caused the attack on the humans to stand on weak ground. With the finding of the Crystal Eyes in which the Generals were contained they resolved to ally completely with Dai Shi, plotting to make him Phantom Beast King and eliminate his humanity, ensuring the success of the Final Beast Wars. After the Spirit Rangers defected to the Rangers, Dai Shi noticed that Whiger had a Tiger spirit and planned the Phantom General's next test of loyalty. After a scuffle with RJ, Whiger succeeded when he took part of Casey's Animal Spirit making him very powerful. Whiger proves his victory to Jarrod/Dai Shi by sparring with him (thus allowing Dai Shi to accept the Generals). Whiger called a fight with Casey, but ended up fighting RJ, Theo, Lily, and Dominic until Jarrod/Dai Shi, Camille, and the other Phantom Beast Generals arrive and easily defeat the Rangers. Whiger attacked the city and Casey ran into him. Casey tried to transform without his Tiger Spirit and ended up fighting the other Rangers. Casey finally transforms and joins the fight. With the help of Jimmy, the Rangers charged up the Claw Cannon to use on Whiger. Whiger grows and fights the Wolf Pride Megazord, the Rhino Pride Megazord, and Jungle Master Megazord, losing to them when they form the Jungle Master Stampede. Dai Shi didn't take the news of Whiger's defeat lightly. He stripped Whiger of his Rinzin, title, and rank before banishing Whiger from the temple. Whiger tried to kill Casey, for robbing him of his honor only to be saved by the human when he fell off a cliff. Deciding to return his kindness, Whiger lead Casey to where Rammer and Badrat were holding everyone captive, including the other rangers. While battling Camille, Whiger gave Casey back his tiger spirit and the two performed a double attack on Camille (with Whiger manifesting a white version of Casey's Tiger Spirit), forcing her to leave in defeat. However, the fight depleted the last of Whiger's Rinzin, causing him to fade away from existence but not from Casey's memory. Whiger is finally avenged when Casey, Lily and Theo destroy Dai Shi. White Tiger Warrior Zords *White Tiger Animal Spirit *Tiger Animal Spirit (Returned to Casey) Arsenal *Rinzin (Taken away by Dai Shi) Notes *Whiger is the only Phantom Beast that isn't revived by Dai Shi in the final battle with the rangers. He is also the only one of the rangers dead allies that doesn't return to help them in the final battle against Dai Shi. See Also Category:PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Phantom Beasts Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Anti-Heroes